Morí contigo
by NUCICO
Summary: -¿Porqué no me dice su nombre? Quiero decir, ¿cómo se llamaba él?- Bonnie suspiró con tristeza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Dejo fluir sus recuerdos, y al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba de lágrimas de nueva cuenta, respondió.-Andy...Su nombre era Andy Davis...Y lo conocí el día que me regaló sus juguetes. One-Shot.


**Título:** Morí contigo

**Autor:** NUCICO.

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Toy Story, la historia y todo lo que engloba, es propiedad de Pixar, lo único que me pertenece es el fic.

**Summary: **-¿Porqué no me dice su nombre? Quiero decir, ¿cómo se llamaba él?- Bonnie suspiró con tristeza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Dejo fluir sus recuerdos, y al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba de lágrimas de nueva cuenta, respondió.-Andy...Su nombre era Andy Davis...Y lo conocí el día que me regaló sus juguetes.

**Advertences: **Muerte de un personaje, ligero lemon, tortura psicológica, descripción gráfica de muerte.

**Pairing: **AndyxBonnie

* * *

_Para Annie de Odair:_

_Tú fuiste la primera amiga en fanfiction que me dedico un fic, y te estoy devolviendo el favor. A pesar de que es un fic de drama, espero que pueda llegar a gustarte, porque sé que es muy distinto a las hermosas historias que escribes. Aún así, lo hice de todo corazón para ti"_

_P.D. Me enamoré de Finnick en la película de "En llamas", tranquila, no te lo quitaré ;)_

* * *

**¡Hola gente fanática de Toy Story y/o pro's de la pareja AndyxBonnie! Como mencione en las advertencias, va a ser un fic bastante fuerte, por lo que si no estás de acuerdo con todos los conceptos que aclaré previamente, simplemente no leas la historia, o si quieres arriesgarte, adelante, ¡serás bienvenido (a) lector (a) aventurero (a)!**

**He leído ya todos los fics existentes en fanfiction sobre la pareja, y todos me parecieron hermosos. Pero especialmente, leí uno en inglés (con traductor xD) que trataba sobre la muerte de Andy y el sufrimiento que Bonnie y los juguetes pasaron. De ahí me base para esta loca idea que espero que pueda gustarles.**

**En fin, lea bajo su propio riesgo, o disfrute en dado caso. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo único**

_"La muerte nos separó incluso antes de siquiera poder unirnos"_

La psicóloga colocaba sus cosas en el escritorio, abría las cortinas para así poder dejar entrar la luz. Tomaba una silla y la acercaba cuidadosamente hacia el frente de su paciente, con cierto cuidado de no alterarla como generalmente ocurría con sus demás pacientes.

-Bien, señorita Anderson...-Dijo con calma.- ¿Esta lista para iniciar?-Preguntó mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

La joven ni siquiera contesto. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la cintura, sujeto en una coleta, los ojos chocolate clavados en el techo, un vestido rosado con bordes azules y lo más peculiar, sostenía un juguete de vaquero entre las manos. Estaba recostada en el típico diván de la mayoría de los consultorios. Era su tercera psicóloga en un año. También era la primera sesión que tenían, y como los dos psicólogos anteriores, no pensaba en decir una palabra.

La mujer se quitó los lentes.-Si piensa que su silencio me cansará, créame...tenemos toda la tarde...-Amenazó sonriendo, pero ante su silencio, volvió a su estado serio. Suspiró.- ¿Al menos podría decirme su nombre?

La castaña la miró a los ojos, aún recostada.-Bonnie.-Hizo una pausa y prosiguió.-Pero me imagino que lo dice en el informe.

Su compañera era una mujer de mediana edad, cabello corto y negro, de ojos café oscuro, y por lo que había aprendido tras tantos años en su profesión, podía llegar a ser verdaderamente muy persuasiva.

-Lo sé, solo es una de las preguntas que normalmente se hacen para hacer hablar a los pacientes.-Aclaró.-Por cierto... ¿qué es ese muñeco tan peculiar que sostiene entre las manos?

-No es "qué" es "quién", su nombre es Woody y es mi mejor amigo.-Contestó con un tono de fastidio.

-Entiendo...-La mujer comenzó a anotar en una libreta que tenía en la mano.-Creo que sabe porque está aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella guardó silencio, la psicóloga continuó.

-Sé que has perdido a un buen amigo tuyo, de una manera trágica, es normal que eso afectara tu estabilidad mental. ¿Quieres contarme que ocurrió?

Bonnie soltó inconscientemente un par de lágrimas.-El no era mi amigo.-Respondió con dificultas.

-Ya veo, ¿conocido? ¿Pariente lejano? Por la diferencia de 13 años que menciona en el reporte he de suponer que en dado caso es su maestro o su tutor. ¿Me equivoco?

-Totalmente.-Respondió sarcásticamente con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro.-El era...parte de mí...y lo sigue siendo.

La psicóloga pareció sorprenderse.-Creo que capto la situación. ¿Planeas ahora contarme acerca de ese joven? Posiblemente eso ayudaría a mejorar tu estado...-Trató de persuadirla.

-Sí, sí...todos me dicen eso...-Comento con fastidio.

-Te prometo que no saldrá de esta sala.-Al ver que las cosas no funcionaban, intentó con otra estrategia.-Yo también perdí a alguien especial, mi marido. Por lo que sé cómo te sientes.

Bonnie volvió a fijar su vista en el techo.-No hace falta que me mienta. Si tiene tantas ganas de saberlo, le contaré...Si no lo hago...-Apretó a Woody contra ella.-Probablemente vaya a enloquecer.

-¿Porqué no me das a ese muñeco? Así estarás más tranquila...

Bonnie sonrió de lado, extendió su brazo entregándole al vaquero.-Como quiera, después de todo...hay ciertas cosas que no quiero que él oiga.

La mujer tomo al juguete guardándolo en un cajón de su escritorio, para después retomar su lugar cerca de ella.-Se lo agradezco señorita Bonnie.

La joven comenzó a sentirse más confiada-No hay de que... ¿Doctora...?

-Allison, Allison Campbell.-Respondió.-Y antes de que preguntes, no hay de qué preocuparse, lo que ocurra en esta sala o lo que digas, no saldrá de aquí.

-Me alegro de eso.-Pensó con detenimiento lo que diría.-Es que...no sé exactamente por donde debo empezar...

-¿Porqué no me dice su nombre? Quiero decir, ¿cómo se llamaba él?

Bonnie suspiró con tristeza, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Dejo fluir sus recuerdos, y al mismo tiempo que su vista se nublaba de lágrimas de nueva cuenta, respondió.-Andy...Su nombre era Andy Davis...Y lo conocí el día que me regaló sus juguetes.

_Tiempo atrás..._

Bonnie recordó cuando él había regresado de la universidad. Lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo que cuando su madre le anunció de la llegada de Andy fue corriendo a su habitación a darle las buenas nuevas a sus juguetes. En ese entonces ella tenía 8 años, y a partir de ese momento Andy se volvió un confidente, un amigo, un compañero de aventuras, con el que podía confiar siempre.

A su lado, por las tardes, siempre inventaban historias junto con su vínculo más fuerte, los juguetes. Eso hacía menos tedioso el trabajo para Andy, y a Bonnie sumamente feliz. El tiempo transcurrió, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco años. Bonnie tenía 14 cuando se enteró de una noticia que cambiaría para siempre su estilo de vida, Andy se marcharía al extranjero por cuestiones de trabajo.

Para los demás, eso era de esperarse, Andy era un adulto profesionista, por lo cual de un momento a otro podría recibir una oferta de trabajo fuera del país. Y efectivamente, eso ocurrió. Bonnie se sentía feliz por él, pero por otra parte, perdería al único amigo verdadero que tenía, al menos durante cuatro años.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que volveré pronto, entonces todo volverá a la normalidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Andy?-Le preguntó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Claro que sí, Bonnie. Sabes que yo nunca te mentiría.

Después de aquello, tuvo que soportar cuatro años sin su confidente. Según ella, "los peores cuatro malditos años que haya podido vivir en mi jodida vida", o al menos, eso decía. Pero bien, durante ese tiempo, no fue la entrada a la preparatoria ni la llegada a la pubertad lo que más le desagrado. No, lo peor de todo aquello fue darse cuenta de algo sumamente aterrador.

Se dio cuenta gracias a Brian Hetfield, su primer "novio", que más tarde la dejó por su mejor amiga, pero bueno esa era otra historia. En fin, cierta tarde, mientras regresaban de una cita, Brian le había besado sin su consentimiento, turbándola de tal manera que, al cerrar los ojos y separarse después de unos instantes y al abrirlos de nueva cuenta, no fue el rostro de su noviecito el que vio. Por un segundo, creyó ver a Andy frente a ella.

Salió corriendo de ahí, confundida y aterrada. Se metió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, preguntándose porque había imaginado aquello. Bonnie podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonta en absoluto, por lo que no le tomo demasiado llegar a la conclusión que más temía llegar. Se había enamorado, y no precisamente de Brian. Se había enamorado, de Andy.

Eso estaba mal, muy, muy, muy mal. ¡Se llevaban trece años! Pero... ¿Qué no las adolescentes se "encaprichaban" todo el tiempo? ¿No sería natural que, por una temporada, viera a Andy como un hombre y no como su amigo? Después de todo, sería un enamoramiento temporal. Para cuando el regresara ya habría superado esa etapa y sería una joven madura, capaz de convivir con él sin sentimentalismos románticos de por medio.

Al menos, eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Bonnie, cariño, despierta...-La llamó su madre moviéndola suavemente del hombro.

La joven se giró en la cama dándole la espalda.-Mamá...-Dijo pesadamente.-Cuantas veces te he dicho que ya no soy una niña. Tengo 18 años, déjame dormir un rato más, te prometo ver los papeles de la universidad al rato.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres...-Habló su madre en un tono extraño, casi sarcasmo.-Solo pensé que después de cuatro años te gustaría ver a...ya sabes...

Bonnie abrió los ojos de golpe, su madre no podía verlo pero tenía la cara de asombro más grande del mundo.

-¿T-te refieres...a...?-Preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

-Sí, cielo...-Explicó la señora.-La madre de Andy me acaba de llamar, él regresó ayer. Ahora mismo está en su casa.

Se contuvo las ganas de gritar.-Eso es...-Y estalló.- ¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuatro años, wow!

Su madre rió.-Pues no saldrás vestida así, vamos arréglate, que en la tarde debes ver lo de tu papeleo.

Efectivamente, dentro de un mes entraría a la universidad. Creyó tener un Deja Vuh de cuando Andy le llevó los juguetes justo antes de irse él a la suya. Sí...el tiempo transcurría volando. Lo que nunca imaginó, es que en ese tiempo mucho había cambiado. Ella ya no era una niña, ni mental, ni físicamente. Era toda una mujer, con muchos hombres babeando tras de ella, pero para Bonnie, solo existía uno solo que le importara.

-¡Andy!-Exclamó al verlo en la puerta de la casa de él. En seguida, corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡Me alegra tanto volver a verte!

Él, pareció turbarse.-H-hola...Bonnie...-Dijo con dificultad, ya no era la misma Bonnie de siempre, al menos, no en el aspecto físico.-Vaya...si que has crecido...

-¡Tú también!-Exclamó emocionada.-No me puedo creer que realmente estés aquí.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco...-Le menciono con una sonrisa.

Bonnie le contó que dentro de unas semanas entraría a la universidad. Aquello parecía una broma, más tardaba él en regresar que ella yéndose. Aunque ella dijo que había acordado con su madre ir a la universidad más cercana, ya que la profesión que quería estudiar, veterinaria, no era tan difícil de localizar. Andy parecía realmente contento de verla de nuevo, demasiado contento.

La joven castaña notó algo cierta noche en casa de él, habían quedado en ir al cine junto con Molly, pero una posible tormenta había sido anunciada, por lo que cancelaron los planes, Andy se ofreció a llevarla a casa, pues sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde ese día y no quería dejarla sola.

-Andy...

-¿Qué ocurre, Bonnie?-Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa, pues había empezado a llover.

-Creo que mentiste hace cuatro años...-Confesó algo apenada.

El pareció sorprenderse, más que nada, intrigarse.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Dijiste que las cosas volverían a la normalidad cuando regresaran, pero hace una semana que regresaste y no he notado que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que te fueras.

Andy lo meditó un momento.-No sé...quizá, algo cambio entre nosotros.

Ella se acercó, ¿algo había cambiado? ¿Pero qué? Sí lo había notado más atento con ella de lo normal, pero creyó que se debía a la emoción de volver a verla. Había jurado sentir su mirada mientras ella estaba distraída, y al voltear, rápidamente miraba a ver hacia otro lado. Inclusive una tarde al despedirse, le había dado un beso en la mejilla, pero muy diferente a los que le había dado antes. Era simplemente, extraño.

-¿Qué es, Andy? ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado?-Ella se acercaba cada vez más. Hasta quedar solo a unos escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Yo...no estoy seguro...-Él se quedo quieto, como si temiera que aquel instante fuera a derrumbarse.

Poco a poco, acortaron el espacio que los separaba. Acercaron sus rostros y de un segundo a otro, se estaban besando. Andy la atrajo hacia él, y Bonnie paso los brazos por detrás de su cuello, profundizando aquél beso. Todo parecía estar bien hasta que...

Andy la apartó, podría decirse que de una manera brusca.-Y-yo...y-yo...lo lamento, esto...esto no debió ocurrir.

Entonces salió de la casa, importándole poco mojarse de camino a su auto.

-¡Andy! ¡Espera!-Bonnie corrió para alcanzarlo, mojándose ella también, pero él no se detuvo.

Había corrido a cambiarse de ropa. Se sentó en su cama, y al no poder decirles a sus padres lo que había ocurrido. Decidió contarles a Jessie al respecto, su vaquerita que había sido su mejor amiga desde que Andy se la había entregado...

_Con la psicóloga..._

-Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho?-Preguntó Allison.- ¿Qué le dijiste lo del beso a...?

-A Jessie.-Respondió como si fuera algo obvio.-Mi juguete femenino favorito, y además, mi mejor amiga.

-De acuerdo.-La mujer siguió escribiendo en su libreta.-En ese caso, por favor, continúa.-Le pidió amablemente.

-Bien...-Bonnie trato de seguir con su relato.- ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Después de contarle a Jessie...

_Tiempo atrás..._

Los días transcurrieron muy lentos. Sin Andy, las cosas eran aburridas. Trataba de contactarlo, pero simplemente o no respondía sus llamadas, o no estaba en casa con Molly y su madre. ¡Santo, cielo! ¿De verdad importaba tanto haberse dado un estúpido beso? Pero con lo que no contaba Andy, era que Bonnie no se detendría hasta averiguar donde quedaba su apartamento.

Y tal como muchas cosas que se había propuesto en el pasado, lo logró...

Toco a la puerta del apartamento C-25.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntaron desde adentro. Efectivamente, esa debía ser la voz de Andy.

-Soy yo, Bonnie.-Respondió. Creyó haber oído una maldición por parte del chico después de un incómodo silencio.-Escucha, me ha costado mucho localizarte así que espero que me dejes entrar.

El abrió la puerta.- ¿Qué quieres?-Indagó con cierta molestia en su voz.

-Vaya que carácter, Davis.-Entonces, tan rápido que el ni siquiera pudo evitarlo, paso dentro de su hogar.-Wow...-Exclamó sorprendida.-Si que tienes una bonita morada...

Andy cerró la puerta y la miró con una expresión de confusión digna de un Oscar.-No deberías de estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no? Rayos, Andy. Andas muy arisco, ¿se puede saber cuál es la razón?-Preguntó mientras se sentaba en su sofá.

-¿Es que acaso esto es solo un juego para ti?-Preguntó molesto.- ¡Bonnie, lo que paso en tu casa la semana pasada no es algo normal!

-¿En serio?-Inquirió sarcástica.- ¿Desde cuándo un beso es algo "anormal" entre la gente?

-¡Por él amor de...!-Comenzó a exclamar, pero después recobró la compostura.- ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?

Ahora, fue Bonnie la que se mostro turbada y fuera de sí.-E-este... ¿P-por...el calor del momento?

Andy sonrió.-No, créeme que no fue por eso.

-¡Ya sé!-Exclamó con falsa sorpresa.-Me estabas jugando una broma, que gracioso, casi caigo pero-

-Bonnie.-La interrumpió.-Sabes que tampoco es por eso.

-¿Ah, no?-El negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces, qué fue?-Preguntó temiendo a la verdad.

-¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta?-El se sentó a su lado en el sofá.-Bonnie yo...yo te aprecio...mucho...

-¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¡Yo también te quiero!

-Creo que no me has entendido.-Explicó ya fastidiado.-Yo...yo te amo...Estoy, enamorado de ti. Por eso te besé.

Ella enmudeció.-Ah...eso es...genial...

Andy enarcó una ceja.- ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¿Ni un "me largo de aquí"? O, ¿"no te quiero ver en lo que me resta de vida"?

-¿Porqué iba a decir yo algo como eso?-Preguntó inocente.

-Bueno pues...porque no es correcto que alguien de mi edad...este contigo, al menos no de esa forma.-Explicó.-Es decir, yo estuve presente el día de tu nacimiento, te di mis juguetes cuando eras niña y después de regresar de la universidad te vi crecer. ¿No es eso raro?

-Claro que no. Y menos cuando yo también...-Guardo silencio.-Cuando yo también te amo.

-Bonnie...-Suspiró su nombre.

Ella se acercó y volvió a besarlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la noche de la tormenta, Andy no se separó. Al contrario, se inclino por encima de ella y se recostaron en el sofá. Cuando Andy notó hacia donde se dirigía todo aquello, se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-Lo lamento. Me estoy dejando llevar de nuevo por mis impulsos.-Menciono avergonzado.

-De eso nada.-Explicó Bonnie.-Esa parte de ti es la que más me gusta.-Afirmó para volver a besarlo.

Esa tarde Bonnie conoció lo que era amar realmente, realmente nunca en toda su vida se había sentido más feliz. Y si hubiera tenido que repetir un día a lado de Andy, sería ese sin dudar. Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de sus prendas, entre besos y caricias, avanzaron hacia la habitación a lado de la sala, cerrando la puerta...

_Con la psicóloga..._

-Y creo que no hace falta explicar lo que ocurrió después.-Mencionó la castaña para finalizar con aquella escena.

-Si...pensaba lo mismo...-Dijo la psicóloga.-Ahora veo lo importante que era ese joven en su vida.

-Muchísimo. Hubiera deseado por lo menos haber quedado embarazada. Sé que suena estúpido, pero al menos así tendría un recuerdo de él.

-En ese caso tu vida se hubiera arruinado. No creo que él haya deseado algo así para ti.

-También he pensado en eso. Aunque quien sabe...la vida da muchas vueltas...Y créame que ahora no estoy viviendo precisamente en un jardín de rosas.

-Me imagino.-Allison sonrió.- ¿Y qué sigue después, se volvieron novios, su familia enloqueció, lo demandaron por pedofilia?-Lanzó preguntas al azar.

-Comienzo a pensar que lo que quiere es torturarme. Pero no, ni siquiera llegamos a hacernos novios formalmente, no después del accidente.

La psicóloga se llenó de culpa. Y hacía bien al sentirse así, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba por escuchar.

_Tiempo atrás..._

-No puedo creerlo...-Aclaró Andy.-Mañana irás a la universidad.

-Sí, ¿no es grandioso? Aunque...he pensado mucho llevarme a los juguetes conmigo.

El joven rió. Ambos iban en el auto de él a la "fiesta de despedida" que los padres de Bonnie habían organizado. Andy quedó en llevarla a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría y después regresarla a casa para su "sorpresa", aunque ella ya había descubierto el plan de sus padres mucho tiempo atrás.

-Cuando regreses... ¿Qué pasará?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Pregunto confundida.

-Me refiero a nosotros. ¿Vas a querer estar conmigo? ¿A pesar de lo que puedan pensar tus padres?

-Sabes que sí. Sabes que te amo Andy, lo hice en el pasado, lo hago ahora y siempre lo haré.

El joven sonrió.- ¿Sabes por qué te di los juguetes aquel día? ¿Porqué al verte sentí tanta confianza como para entregarte a Woody, mi "mejor amigo de toda la vida"?

Bonnie se sorprendió, nunca había mencionado nada al respecto.-No, jamás he tenido claro el porqué. ¿Me dirás?

-Por supuesto. Aquel día te di mis posesiones más preciadas porque-

No pudo terminar la oración. Cuando cruzó la calle en semáforo verde, un sujeto ebrio en una camioneta los había embestido de lado del conductor, haciendo que el auto saliera disparado descarrilándose de la calle y chocando en un poste. Tanto Bonnie como Andy perdieron el conocimiento.

Poco tiempo después, Bonnie abrió los ojos.-Andy...Andy...Andy...-Repetía aturdida, hasta que lo vio.- ¡Andy!

Él estaba totalmente bañado en sangre, con pedazos del cristal delantero del auto clavados en los brazos, el abdomen y parte de la cara. Ella estaba "mejor", con solo un corte en la pierna, y ceja rota por aporrearse contra el cristal de la puerta. Se quitó el cinturón y bajo para ayudar a Andy.

Abrió su puerta y lo bajó con dificultad, recostándolo en el piso y sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Andy, responde, Andy!-Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Bonnie...-Susurró.-Te amo...no lo olvides...n-nunca lo...o-olvides-Dijo con dificultad.-Dile a Molly y...a mi madre...que no sufran...por mí...Cuida de ellas...y de mis amigos...

-No, no, no, no, no. ¡No te despidas maldita sea! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No vas a morir! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR!

El sonrió, y le paso la mano por la mejilla.-H-hubiéramos podido...ser muy...felices juntos...

La mano de Andy cayó, cerró los ojos, y su sonrisa desapareció. Detrás de Bonnie, se oyeron las sirenas de policía, o de ambulancia. No podía ponerse a pensar en eso. No con Andy muerto entre sus brazos. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, ella no lo quería soltar.

-¡SUELTENME! ¡ALÉJENSE DE ÉL! ¡NO LO TOQUEN! ¡LARGUENSE!

-¡Señorita, por favor! ¡Esta en un mal estado, necesita atención médica urgentemente!

Bonnie sujetaba un vidrio en su mano, a pesar que le cortaba, era más importante alejar a aquellos sujetos de ella y Andy, movía el brazo hacia todos lados esperando a que se apartaran. Pero poco tiempo después, uno de ellos logró clavarle una jeringa, adormeciéndola, y viendo por última vez a Andy, antes de caer inconsciente.

No fue al velorio, ni al funeral, ni a nada que juntara "muerte" y "Andy" en una misma frase. Tampoco fue a la universidad, no estaba mentalmente sana para hacerlo. Solo se encerraba día y noche en su cuarto, gritando de dolor, chillando el nombre de Andy entre pesadillas, y rompiendo todo lo que estaba en su cuarto.

Aunque nunca tocaba el estante de sus juguetes, Woody, Buzz, Jessie y los demás, solo se quedaban ahí, viendo como la que una vez había sido su alegre y optimista dueña, perder la cabeza y destrozar todo a su paso, con una expresión de infinita melancolía. Bonnie incluso había pensado en suicidarse, porque quería ver a Andy. Necesitaba volver a verlo.

_Con la psicóloga..._

-Pero claro, eso nunca ocurrió. Si no, no estaría aquí, desahogándome.-Las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro de Bonnie.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Cierto día encontré a Woody sobre mi cama, tenía una nota pegada que decía "nosotros también lo perdimos, ahora sé fuerte y continúa adelante, él lo hubiera querido así", después de aquello, acepte ir de psicólogo en psicólogo, esperando poder mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Es...una historia devastadora señorita Anderson. Nunca imaginé que hubiera tanto hielo debajo de la punta del iceberg.

Bonnie se sentó en el diván.-Si, supongo que es así. Si me disculpa, creo que nuestro tiempo ha terminado.

Allison vio su reloj.-Cierto, supongo que la veré la semana entrante.

Se estrecharon las manos, Bonnie comenzó a marcharse, pero la doctora la llamó.

-¡Señorita, creo que olvida algo!-Exclamó mostrando a Woody entre sus manos.

-Cierto, que distraída.-Lo agarro y lo miro sonriendo.-Llámeme loca pero...Andy me dijo una vez que Woody nunca me dejaría, que siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme, tenía razón, gracias a este vaquero sigo viva.

Campbell esbozó una sonrisa.-Entonces es un muy buen amigo.

Bonnie se retiró, dejando a la psicóloga con una experiencia muy constructiva, así como melancólica de su trabajo. Era una chica joven y muy bella, se recuperaría pronto. Aunque siempre quedaría esa sombra del pasado, porque solo un ciego no notaria que cuando Andy murió, una parte de Bonnie también lo hizo.

* * *

**Confieso que, es el primer fic del género de drama que escribo. Por favor, no me juzguen tan duro xD En fin, cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, comentario amenazante por el trágico final, es bien recibido. Les recomiendo leer las demás historias de esta pareja, son muy conmovedoras y tienen lo que la mía no, un final feliz u.u Muchos agradecimientos de antemano a quienes se tomen el trabajo de leer la historia, porque en mi opinión, un fic sin lectores es un perfume sin fragancia. (Que poético xD) ¡Sayonara readers apasionados!  
**

**NUCICO.**


End file.
